Naruto Geeks Turned Freaks !
by Crash Lithium
Summary: A tale filled with humor,sadness,betrayal,action-adventure about two boys who can use Naruto the anime jutsus in the real world. How they achieve this,what are the consequences and trials they will face in the future. blood,swearing,suggestive themes


_**HI guy this is my first fanfic ever. I've had this idea for a while now so I decided to finally post it. I do not own Naruto Masashi Kisimoto does while I do own Ethan and Adrein. Thanks for reading.**_

THE JOYS OF DETENTION

Ethan Pov:

"Alright, class, today your going to write an essay on your parents, what makes them special to you and how grateful you are that you have them. It's a 500 word essay due in two days, I suggest you begin now" my English teacher, Sir Austin said, his tone more forceful then suggestive.

I looked out of the window. He did this on purpose to make me squirm. It's his revenge for the stink bomb I placed in his car last week. But this isn't revengeful its plain cruel.  
I sink lower in my seat and look at the fresh piece of paper on my desk. A ballpoint pen in my hand. My classmates are writing away and Sir was checking marking some notebooks.

Essay on your parents. An especially easy topic, but with so many complications.  
Especially for students like me who's parents have deceased…

I wonder what Naruto and friends are doing, probably training to get stronger or fighting a bad guy. Man I wish I had that life no care in the world, no school just train get stronger and fight bad guys. Unfortunately that can never happen, I'm stuck in the real world.

**Driiinggg**… rang the school bell, the class had ended every one had left including Sir Austin. I walked out the classroom, to my surprise Sir Austin stood out side and he handed me a detention slip stating I didn't do any work. Shit, not again! I haven't had a detention in two weeks, which was a new record for me! Curse my zoning out tendencies…

Considering English was my last class, and the fact that I have detention now means I have to stay back after school. 'What a drag'.

I adjust my rucksack and made my way to the assigned detention room; 104.

I got my fill of the usual stares of horror and whispered spiteful comments. Happens everyday; I'm immune to people's comments and opinion's now. I couldn't care less of people's perspective of my looks and attitude  
"Salvador! Detention again ? What did you do? Show them your crap cartoons?" Josh the captain of the football team called.  
"Its _anime_" I corrected annoyed.  
"They're rubbish, a waste of space, just like you." Josh snickered. He laid emphasis on the last three words.  
Something flared inside of me; hatred? Revenge? Pure rage?

In a flash I dropped my bag to the floor and lunged at Josh, I punched his face and probably broke his nose. I couldn't believe what I did, he was at the one end of the corridor while I was at the other end and there I was standing beside him within a millisecond and had put his lights out. Blood was oozing out ,Josh was shrieking and covering his nose.  
I got off him and walked towards my bag, I picked it up and looked around. Everyone had frozen and were staring at me. And then slowly they started cheering. I started grinning while scratching the back of my head for no particular reason when suddenly the cheering died down. I turned around to see why everyone was so quiet and came face to face with my head teacher.  
Sir Jefferson.  
His face was like he had just eating a sour lemon, and his eyes went to his 'death glare' mode.  
"SALVADOR MY OFFICE NOW!" he yelled and instead of making my way to detention, I was now walking towards the principal's office. Then probably off to detention again.

Oh joy.

….

ADREIN POV:

They're making us write an essay on our parents. That's easy I just have to write one word: DEAD.  
I twirled my ballpoint pen in my hands and look outside staring at the busy streets of New York while daydreaming of what Sasuke the Uchiha clan avenger did in his free time. Probably plot to kill Itachi.  
"Clement, I don't know what you do in English class in San Diego but here in River Cross, you work. So stop playing with your pen and get to work!" Keith our English teacher said.  
I smirked at his words and dropped my pen on the floor. It fell with a satisfying thud. Keith gave what he thought was a 'pitying' sigh.

I folded my paper into an airplane and hit the back of his head with it.  
"Clement! You have been testing my patience for the past hour" Keith said.  
"Well sir you have been testing my patience " I replied coldly.

"Clement be quiet and sit down or I'll send you to the Principal's office "said Keith

"You know sir you're the kind of man that would use a blueprint to build a idiot. By the way how is a person like me supposed to write an essay on my parents if they are DEAD !" I exclaimed.

"Get out of my class, I know you have gone through a lot with your parents death but it happens, it isn't a big deal …"Keith said .

"Don't talk about my parents like that to me!YOU people have no idea what kind of hell I went through theses past few years, so don't talk to me like you care or know how empty I feel" I cut him off.

I got up and grabbed my things and was about to leave. When something inside of became unchained, I took out the light I had in my back pocket. It wasn't mine but my fathers. Its like a memorial to him I switched it on and took a deep breath of air and blew on my lighter and what looked like a jutsu from the Naruto anime was before me . The fireball engulfed my sit and desk. While everyone was distracted by the huge mass of fire, I quickly jumped out the open window thinking I was jumping to my freedom … It turned out I landed on my High school vice principle. Then guess what ? I was sent to the valley of the punished and exiled.

…

Also known as detention.

_**So guys that was my first fanfic ever, so be brutal and tell me what you though of it. If it goes well (fingers crossed) then Ill probably write the others and post them. **_


End file.
